User talk:Underscorre
Re Kindle Thanks, Underscorre. You once posted a way to get pasta on my kindle but I didn't even try to do it. You've got to remember I lived in a cabin with no internet for over ten years. We only got a satelite about three years ago and I was slow to warm up to it. When I graduated from college in 93 the professors were just starting to ask students to e-mail them. Old Farts Club. If you could walk me through the process of getting pasta on my kindle I'd be stoked because I am just about to start reading Mike MacGee's novelas. Man, can that guy write. But I fear it is the old fart in me that likes him so much, his writing is so evocative of classic horror stories and somewhat defunct of that techy pasta feel with the twist endings and all. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:27, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re kindle Thank you so much Underscorre. I'll give it a try tonight and tell you in the morning how it went. I really appreciate that, man. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:48, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Wow You have some really impressive formatting skills. XD However, have you ever thought of adding the template on your user page? May be helpful for some users. :b Limahl the Great Thompson Lemon (talk) 00:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Kindle I am going to do that shortly, my kindle is a paperwhite, is there anything different I should do? It's the only screen I've ever encountered that is easy on my eyes- as easy as paper or even easierHumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE Kindle- did it! Thanks so much for all your help, now I guess I have no excuse to not read Pen Pal HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:55, March 2, 2015 (UTC) replie I would like to say thank you for making me feel welcome its kinda weird but cool at the same time (Slendorman (talk) 21:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC)) i have a qustion for you how would start a story i would like to create something like that you know use my disturbing mind to good use.(Slendorman (talk) 07:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC)) Boats and hoes Ohhh. My bad brah, I thought I could use it as a regular catagory. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, Eff you stupid quality standards, delete me if you want, I don't care, Everytime I make a freaking creepypasta it just gets deleted, because of your so called quality standards, block me forever I dont care... RE: A Request Wow, that's a weird coincidence. I just edited the story and I was about to message you about it. Oh well. I fixed most of the errors but I need some time to think whether or not it meets the QS. Weirdly, this was the first time I read a horror story in Greek and I have to admit, I am a bit spooked out. By the way, I am Greek and I am always happy to help any way I can, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 20:44, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I need your opinion on the story. It isn't the worst pasta I have read, but if it was written in English it would most certainly get deleted. But this is where it gets a bit complicated: being accustomed to reading English stories, this creeped me out a bit. So I guess it kinda worked. :Synopsizing, it doesn't meet the QS, but it can be creepy for Greek readers. I am leaning towards deleting it, as I don't see a point in keeping a story simply for the sake of diversity. But it is your call, I am on the fence with this one. Sorry I couldn't help much. MrDupin (talk) 21:07, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I used Google Translate and I think you can get the feel of the story by reading the translation pretty accurately. MrDupin (talk) 21:40, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::For a moment I thought you were from Spain. *facepalm* :::By the way, I came across this blog. It seems kinda pointless to me. Also, the user seems to be writing a blog every single day without contributing anything worthwile. Thought I should let you know. MrDupin (talk) 13:37, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Davenza This is the link, you can also find him in the history of "The Black Lady of Bradley Woods" http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Davenza Hope this helped! Thanks,SOURCECODE01 (talk) 17:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Category Is it possible for a pasta to not fall under any category? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 17:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Can you look at a pasta called Easy Prey and see if I marked it with the right catagory. It's short so it shouldn't take much of your time. Thx Thanks, I do what I can in between class and creepypasta. My desk has a computer at it so I'm always using it for either work or the internet. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 18:17, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Entries Can we remove/edit the freestyle related templates from the stories we submitted (I Am a Big Boy, in my case)? I don't really like the template at the top of the page and I want to move it at the bottom. Am I allowed to do that? MrDupin (talk) 21:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Reupload Yeah, man, I was marking it for review while you were apparently deleting it. Didn't get a warning message, so sorry about that. You should know enough about me by now that there's no way I would reupload a story of that quality intentionally, lol. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) why did you delete my story? it followed the guidelines and rules. just because you don't like it doesn't give you the right to delete it Hey Underscorre, want a nice little message? you're a fucktard. goodbye Does this user exist? Hello again Underscorre! I wanted to ask you a one small question, about a user's existence. Does the user SomeoneDyed exist here? FYI, he's a classmate of mine, and he told me he created an account, but I'm not sure if he's lying or not. Best regards. I'll just leave this message here. → 10:09, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Weird thing Whenever I get a message that I have messages and I click on it, I get a screen with my avatar that says "this page needs content" when I click on talk or profile everything is normal. My only fear is someone would go to leave me a messagae and see this screen and not reply. Do you know what is up with this? Thanks so much HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 14:58, March 5, 2015 (UTC) EDIT-like this? :I saw your message on Humboldt's talk page. I hope I am helping and not making a mess. MrDupin (talk) 16:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Original Do you think a school shooting is an original pasta plot? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) micropasta Yeah, I did research on some school shootings and tried to make my pasta nothing like them. Also I only introduce 1 character throughout the pasta..micropasta. RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Questions I have two questions. One, what is the M4R template or was it removed? Two, to be a rollbacker it says you need 200 article edits. Is that legitimate article edits, or edits in general? Thank you. Howdy Ho! (talk) It would seem that I'm digging up some really bad pastas! Glad that I could help. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 21:13, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply: So "Main" meaning "Total", or "Main" meaning "Article"? I'm just trying to be sure, because with the counter I have on, it's a bit back. I have made changes to pastas that overall improved them so much to where it was not worthy of being deleted; grammar wise and from revision to sentences. However, some have gotten deleted due to the lack of a sturdy plot. You can look at some of my edits to stories, they go up to the one thousands. I like to be thorough, so it usually takes me about 2-3 hours working on one story. Travis told me I should probably stick to grammar and looking to see if there's anything else that needs major changing. But, eh. I'm trying to become a roll backer within the next 2 months, so this is why I'm trying to make sure I know what's what. Thanks again! Howdy Ho! (talk) ReRe: You'll have to excuse my incompetence, but you're referring to this, right? My Stats Image Howdy Ho! (talk) Untitled: I just wanted say sorry for my attempts at reloading my flawed story. I am really new to this site and I thought it was being deleted accidentally, so I tried reuploading it. I didn't realize there was a talk page either, so that would explain me not heading your advice. Again, I'm really sorry, won't happen again! Thank you! Have a wonderful day! Spacecattt (talk) 22:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Jokes on you, I have no life and I am planning to be a burden for years to come. But thanks, I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 09:46, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you again, but I found this in the Writer's Showcase. I think it should be moved to the WW. MrDupin (talk) 19:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism (Unintentional?) Hi Underscorre, I noticed that this user has been making some recently. Proof. This is one of the many edits he has been making. As you can see, all he/she does is change the wording of a story, or even add sentences of his own. I don't know if he intentionally vandalizes pages or not, but he needs to stop. MrDupin (talk) 15:13, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Also, this user posted a story on his user page. MrDupin (talk) 15:24, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Didn't realise that was ban worthy. I thought it was editing. Literally, look at my edits from October. Edit: It'd really make me look bad if that's the case because if you look at all of my past edits, that's what they are. I have never been called for it either. So, I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but if that's bad, then you should ban me. It's only fair considering the fact that I've done it to countless stories. Edit #2: I talked to SOMEGUY123 about it and he corrected me on how to do proper edits. I REALLY wished this would have been caught sooner, because despite the fact that I've read the rules countless times, I never got the hint that that was considered vandalism. It's been seven months since my account creation. I am going to personally go and fix every account of vandalism I have ever made. I am so happy this was caught at least now. You have no idea how bad this makes me feel. Edit #3: Thanks, I suppose. I'm finding a few stories that I cannot undo for some apparent reason. Should I just link those ones to you...? Edit #4: Sure thing, I'll just save the links into a document for tomorrow, or end up sending them to Travis if he's up. Thank you so much! (Travis helped me with it) Edit #5- (This is just me being paranoid now and wanting to be on the safe side) So my recent contributions are considered good edits, right? Edit #6- It's been a dream of mine for the longest. Thanks. Howdy Ho! (talk) Re-opening the "Writing Advice" section Hey Underscorre! I have a suggestion, why don't you and the other admins re-open the Writing Advice section to everyone, specifically to the appopriate users? You see, you're a good writer, and there's MrDupin, Natalo, HumboldtLycanthrope, The Koromo, and other well-known users. You're all great, and you can leave some tips and advices to other writers and editors, by adding yours there(maybe you can add mine). I know you're not sure about this, but I actually see this a great opportunity for you to share your knowledge to everybody. Regards, I'll just leave this message here. → 05:23, March 8, 2015 (UTC) catagory How do you delete a catagory? RainingSlayerBlood (talk) 16:51, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I just posted one contribution and it was very quickly removed without any feedback and with the note of not meeting quality standards, the name of the story was "the hand that took care of me"... Can you please let me know why it was deleted and mabe some feedback? I know it was a little short, but I wanted to share this experience with you guys as its something I believe is kind of creepy and a real occurence. If there's anything I can correct to improve it and make sure it gets published, I'll make sure to do so. Btw, english is not my primary language, sorry if I have any grammar errors... Raventth (talk) 18:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Raventth Definitely, I'll wait :), thank you for you reply! Raventth (talk) 18:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Raventth Thank you so much for your feedback, I really appreciate it. I wasn't expecting a reply so quick neither was I hoping to get constructive critique. Now that you mention it, I think you're right. Pen Pal is one of my favorite CreepyPastas, its beautifully written and extremely creepy. I will work on a new story, this time I'll make sure its really creepy and'll try to post it! Raventth (talk) 19:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Raventth Thanks again and have a nice day! That blog deletion Dammit Underscorre! I had a beautiful comment that I left as soon as you deleted it: "There is no telepathy in this dead black asteroid floating through the vast trenches of space, like an insignificant little bubble..." --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 21:24, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yes. I requested Wikia to disable my previous account too. Patience is the key now. Fabulous War Boy (talk) 17:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Things in My Room It isn't my pasta. I edited it- corrected some grammar issues and added categories. It was up in the "Recent Activities" as just added. I can't find the action to confirm the user (author). Atonal Anthem (talk) 12:49, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm quite new to editing, so I haven't heard of many different edit conflicts. I suppose that I by accident recreated the page (which had been moved while I edited) when I saved the edit. Is that the matter? Or was it moved after the edit, and I was just notified as the supposed "author"? Is there some way to know such things, to prevent spamming the wiki? Sorry to bother you, Atonal Anthem (talk) 13:58, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm confused. Could someone help me????? I am just trying to post my story, but its lead me to editing and making my own wiki and I'm just all over the place right now!! HELP PLZ!!! Luna.briggsTALONS (talk) 15:54, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Talons Thanks And all those edits were contributions I have made! I have never touched another person's work, an ethic you might find silly and even very un-wiki like, but that's just the way I am. As for the title, you are familiar with the famous Roman Polanski film The Fearless Vampire Killers that featured the beautiful Sharon Tate, infamous victim of the Manson Family, right? The Fearless Vampire Killers is also an awesome song by my favorite punk band The Bad Brains. I don't know if you've ever heard of them, they are rastafarians and play half hardcore punk and half reggae. Thanks for reading my micro, Underscorre, you know your opinion means a lot to me. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:18, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I published my first creepypasta and it said it was deleted so I was just wondering why you deleted it so I can know what needs to be fixed next time Another Micro I know you are not a fan of shorter pastas but I think you may enjoy this one: The Music Lover. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:53, March 12, 2015 (UTC) A question about an edit I made Hello! I had got your message on my talk page. Which story were you referencing? TehLonelyNinja (talk) 05:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. I will be sure to not make the same mistake again. TehLonelyNinja (talk) 17:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) An advertisement Hello Underscorre! I want you to acknowledge a certain issue here, advertisement. As all of us knows, advertising ANY kind of content unrelated/blatantly-related to the site breaks the law, as seen on this off-topic thread. See, it breaks the rules. Oh, let me reread it. It's not advertising, it's encouraging slash persuading us to join his/her wikia. This thread should be deleted ASAP, and the user must be warned/banned ASAP. "Post advertisements or solicitations of business." ''The ninth rule of the User Conduct. Expecting for your swift action, I'll just leave this message here. → 12:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ? Not sure what it takes to verify this breach, but I just wanted you to take a look at this comment. Jay Ten (talk) 18:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Ninja'd! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::''Every... single... time | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:44, March 18, 2015 (UTC) New Story Was hoping to get your thoughts on my new story The Lonely Stars if you have time. You seem to give honest and accurate feedback so I'd appreciate your assessment. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:07, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate it, and no rush! It's not going anywhere... Alright, so what exactly did i do wrong with my story? Um I'm not sure why my pasta was deleted, I'm making a story. 5 different ones. 5 mini stories about 5 different people and that was my first story. part two will consist of a different story but they're all connected through the same villain, then all of the characters meet in the 5th part of the story, so I'd appreciate if you'd let me republish it, because it is MY story and I decide how it goes. -Jay i know sorry i was running out of ideas should of made a plot can i have a second chance if i actually do a plot on spinpasta wiki? Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 16:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Unfinished I'm not quite sure why my pasta was deleted and categorized as 'unfinished', my story consists of 5 mini stories about 5 characters terrorized by the same villan, that was my story and it didn't deserve to be deleted. Part one is my first characters story, part two is another's, and it didn't deserve to be deleted because it's MY story. "Because it's MY story." Perfect reason for a pasta to not be deleted. Lol. ReprieveTalk Page 20:00, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks You've been a big help to me, and to this wiki community. Even though you were promoted to adminship due to the deletion of VCROC, I think it was the best decision that could have ever been made for you. I can't express my thoughts in any other way. Just, thanks. ReprieveTalk Page 20:31, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : I'm assuming you read that conversation about VCROC between me and Travis, huh? Haha. I don't suggest you'd do that. I don't believe how many edits really goes into much besides showing that you're a try hard who likes contributing a ton (and the fact that it's the easiest way to prove that you're active on the wiki in a positive way). In other words, you do deserve the position you have. Being put back to VCROC if it did ever come back, would be like a manager asking to go back to being a cashier, when he clearly deserves the position he has reached. You're doing a magnificent job, and not all admins are as active as you; though some just don't have the time. Anyways, keep up the good work. God knows this place needs it. ReprieveTalk Page 20:42, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hm. You wouldn't mind getting on the spinpasta chat for a second? I have a question I need to ask that makes me look bad, that I'd rather ask you in PC. It'll be very quick, if you don't mind that is. ReprieveTalk Page 22:00, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Empty boards Apparently that user had tried to upload their story to the WW, but instead put it in the old discussion threads all old stories/forums used to have. I removed it and you already corrected the user. Good eye. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:33, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :I used my secret weapon... Kidding. I just checked user contributions so I could go to the page itself and then simply blanked it and was going to leave a message, but you beat me to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:39, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: FYI No other way to post content, your given advice really didn't help much, but thanks anyway. I'm using MonoBook layout, as the default one is broken and practically unusable. I don't know what the hell the staff of wikia did, but I can't remember when the page became so unresponsive. Wikia layer's stats don't update, half of the buttons don't respond at all and the editor keeps loading, but never loads, no matter what editor I'm trying to use. Doesn't want to use cookies either. MonoBook layout seems to be outdated to the point of not being even able to be compatible and it's really unintuitive. I won't try to upload through the mobile platform, or I'll probably will get my stuff deleted again, as the administration here has a strict policy. So, can someone give me suggestions how to tackle this issue? Her name was Anna Hi there, I was wondering as to why my page may have been deleted? Any insight would be excellent and sorry if I had broken a rule, the page can be a strain on my eyes to read all the info and I am unuse to sites like this. Thank You and Cheers. PaizPasta (talk) 19:10, March 20, 2015 (UTC)M. Re: FYI continuation Yea, I know that story wise it wasn't up to par, but lack of tools in editor of mobile version had it's contribution. But here lies the problem, I wouldn't have used mobile tools if the one on PC worked how it supposed to. And that just boggles my mind, I can't find the reason why it's broken on my side. Tried to run the page with default layout on Chrome, Firefox, even Internet Explorer, but with no success. The page just refuses to work properly on my end. And the computer is nothing outstanding, just an average laptop. Running on Windows 8.1 by the way. Am I missing some libraries or something, what packages, programs, plugins this page needs besides stable browser? Seriously, such a weird day, can't upload this story without any major hiccups along the way. It's like Batman said: "Sometimes you just can't get rid of the bomb" >.<